


Regrets

by FutabaAndOracle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (?), (nothing underage I promise), (sometimes), :(((, Actually no Akesumi the ship makes me uncomfy now, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Goro, Child Homelessness, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I PROMISE GORO WON'T GO THROUGH SOME NASTY SHIT, No Smut!!!, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Regret, Running Away, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Very Light Fluff, but probably inaccurate, he will suffer tho, how do I write kids ;DD, no beta we die like akechi goro, sadfic, shuake? Ryugoro? Akesumi? who knows~, trying to write angst ://
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaAndOracle/pseuds/FutabaAndOracle
Summary: Children born of one emotionOur devotion's deepest oceanNo division reasoned we'll beFree- Dream Sweet in Sea Major - Miracle Musical
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Akechi Goro's Mother





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile, school's been kicking my ass... Idk when relating too much is gonna be updated but I REALLY want to work on it but y'know.. school... anyway...  
> I got inspired to write while listening to Dream sweet in sea major. So.. please enjoy or yell at me :)

He unlocks the door of his and mother’s apartment, Goro always has to go home by himself, mother always isn’t there to pick him up, she's too busy to take care of herself and Goro. He knows that his mother is always busy but he’d like her to at least pick him up at least once so Goro doesn't feel so alone.. (he already feels lonely at school since no one wants to be near him..)

The brunette slowly pushes the door of the apartment 

“I’m Home!” Goro yells

… he doesn't hear his mother

“Mom..?”

The brunette sighs, whenever he comes home it’s usually silence… though the child could hear very quiet breathing… Was it mom? Goro quietly walks over to the breathing. He sees his mother surrounded by empty cans of beer around her.. And passed out on the couch. He releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Then Goro hears mumbling come from his mother. He stares blankly at his mother, the brunette comes closer to her he holds his breath

_“Goro... “_

The justice perks up at his name, he tries to stay quieter 

_“I… wish… I wish… ”_

….

_“T-That… you… never existed….”_

……

So… it’s the same… Goro always hears his mother about wishing he never existed. Then she turns back around and says that he makes his day brighter by simply existing in her life. Goro knows the truth.. The truth is that she hates him. She hates him because he ruined her life, she hates him because it ruined her reputation, she hates him because it made daddy go away, she hates him for so many reasons.

If she hates Goro so much then why doesn’t he run away..? It would make her life less miserable.. But then where would he go?

_“Please… go away…”_

He felt a pang of hurt, but he shouldn't. His mother hates him, he should hate his mother too. But he couldn’t.. Goro loves his mother but she doesn’t back. Then.. running away is the most easiest option if she wants him out of her life then that’s what he’ll do.

The brunette runs where he dropped down the backpack and grabs it and then runs over to his room. The child quickly catches his breath, then packs all the stuff he needs. Clothes, some toys, and the futon he’d been sleeping in. He sprints to the bathroom and gets his toothbrush and toothpaste. Goro walks to the entrance of the door, he takes a deep breath, and unlocks the door but before he does that the young justice looks back. 

There was nothing, nothing to say goodbye or even an _‘I will miss you, please don’t leave!’_ but alas there was nothing.

Goro looks back to the door takes another deep breath and goes through the door with no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed!


End file.
